The Blood King
by Falstaf
Summary: Naruto was exiled shortly after brining back Sasuke. Now, during the Second Great Ninja Wars, Konoha seeks to hire the services of the Blood King, the most powerfull being in existance, but what secrets does he hold? Oneshot unless good reviews Tforgore
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Ok, this is my second shot at a Naruto fic. In relation to my last fic, which I abandonded becase I left too many plot holes, this will be a first draft fic (I usually wont use spellcheck), and this will only be a oneshot unless i get some DAM good reviews and people actually ask me to continue witht his story.

A/N

A mask and a sword. Underneath the mirror shined metal mask with sideways blood red rain covering the bottom half lye Blonde hair streaked with red and six whisker marks. Metal plates covered up the most vital organs on Naruto's body. Having long ago traded his tattered orange jumpsuit for full black shinobi gear and a sandy brown cloak. Not the kind the Akitsuki wear, but rather more like a cape that also covered his front (the Akatsuki wore more of a robe…for more emphasis, think of Naruto in a sandy brown Akatsuki cloak, minus the red clouds and sleeves).

How long Have I been away from my home? That treacherous place that casted me out like some piece of trash. Like I was a hinderance to their glory. A scar marring the face of a hero.

Two years. Two long, tedious, bloody years. I can still remember when they had cast me out after bringing back the traitor.

--------------------------------------------Flashback--------------------------------------------

"_I'm sorry Naruto," Tsunade tried explaining with tear filled eyes "but the council has jurisdiction over Konoha's shinobi who are not on missions and are not assigned duty. They won't even let me put you back on it since your position is under investigation." _

_Just having returned from finally, after one year of trying, defeating and bringing back the missing-nin known as Sasuke Uchiha. Given three days of rest before returning before active duty, Naruto showed up on the third day the Tsunade-obaba's office to begin missions again with his old team, like he was hoping for all the years Sasuke-teme had been gone. _

_Unfortunately for Naruto, he had just been informed that the council had a approved a motion to banish the 'demon fox' from Konoha._

--------------------------------------------Flashback End--------------------------------------------

'Tsh…I can't believe I even stayed in the hell hole for as long as I did…those damn stares and cold eyes. Hell, I didn't even get proper training.'

That had all changed when Naruto left the village. The council had banished him from Konoha in the end. Tsunade put up one hell of a fight, but she couldn't do it alone against a unanimous vote by the council. In the end, Naruto left without even saying goodbye to Sakura, Kakashi, the entirety of the rookie nine and Gai's team, and even the person who he'd just brought back, probably the only reason he was allowed to stay as long as he did. He realized the council only kept him around to bring back their prized Uchiha, the last _loyal_ Uchiha.

No, he realized it was probably for the best. He left in the night.

'That was such a damn cold night…now that I remember it.'

Not one month after Naruto left, the second great ninja war started. Wind and Fire against Grass, Rain, Mist, Earth, and Lightning.

He wandered for that month, until he came to realize what he really wanted. Through searching his feelings and rediscovering himself, he realized he never really wanted to title of Hokage. No, he wanted recognition even greater than that. He wanted to be the strongest…the strongest there ever was and will be. At the end of the month something snapped inside his mind, and could not be pieced together again. The full hit of the betrayal hit and he wept. He wept for all the sufferings he endured for nothing. He wept for the mirror image of himself who would have stayed with Tsunade fighting with him…lokking at the shattered image, he wept. He would piece together the pieces on his own. When he was out there on the road, he had his first of many encounters with the Kyuubi.

Don't get him wrong, Naruto was still intrinsincally good, but he now realized the need for destruction and death. Everything has its purpose in the great circle..this chain that binds us all. The Kyuubi, being the incarnation of evil, could not longer stand his views. The two struggled against each other, leading to a grand battle in which Naruto had summoned the Kyuubi's corporeal body unto the plain. They fought long and hard, and they both bled. In the end, it was a battle of wills. Naruto won, forever naquishing the Kyuubi, but not without it's price.

"**You may have one gaki, but remember this,"** The nine-tailed bijuu said as his dying breath, "**my knowledge and power will live through you, and with that, I have my immortality intact, hahaha!"** he growled as he took one last swipe at Naruto's left eye. His eye never recovered, leaving a horizontal scar across the bridge of his nose, on down the middle of his left eye, and a dead white orb that will never see anymore, but served as the contact point of absorbtion.

With the Kyuubi's knowledge and chakra, Naruto had accomplished what he set out to do. He had become the greates man…being, in all existence.

And so he grew bored with the power because he could not put it to use. And so he decided to make a name for himself.

Thousands had been slain by Naruto Uzumaki. He had been hired by nations to combat entire armies and come out victorious. At the end, he didn't even accept money, claiming that the blood of the fallen was payment enough for him. And so came the legend of the Blood King. The number one missing-nin in the bingo book. They even created a new class for him. He was the only AP class criminal in the bingo book, such a feared classification that hunter-nins and Anbu were told to flee on sight. If S-class were kage level nins, then AP class had the power of entire armies at their whim, reason enough for a ninja to flee. Yes, the Blood King was very renowned throughout the world, and so every country tried to hire him.

He was constantly denying their requests as of late. In truth he didn't much care for which sides he fought for, the blood was always the same. Warm and irony. It was a stench he could never wash off anymore. He always smelled of blood and the sun. So here he was, on the road in the den of the night after two years, walking towards the very place that cast him out and inadvertently made him the Blood King. He wasn't carrying revenge in his mind towards Konoha, no. Instead, he was carrying the very opposite, thankful that Konoha was the very thing that was the catalyst to his very being. He had thgouht at first that he would never really take any jobs from Konoha, even though he was offered, because of his initial sourness towards them. But having it changed to gratitude, Naruto once again wished to align himself to Konoha permanently. He truly wanted to just make amends and carry on where he left off. After all, the same taste of blood over and over could get very mundane.

'The Konoha gates…funny how the same thing that I last saw the day I left would be the first thing I see the day I get back…then again, that's the purpose of a gate." He said to no one in particular.

The guard on duty had been informed of the arrival of the famed Blood King. They had stationed quadruple the guard just to be sure he would be escorted properly. It was only about 8pm when the advanced scout unit spotted someone in the woods matching his description muttering something to himself that almost all the ninja in Konoha (all the Jounins and Chunnins anyway) were gathered at the main gates in formation, Tsunade leading them. The guards had spotted the man and the gates began to open.

Out of the gates stood a lone man carrying the signiature mirror shined mask with splattered blood on it that only the famed Blood King had ever been seen wearing.

The first thing Tsunade had noticed was his height. He stood a decently tall 6feet 2-3inches. About as tall as Jirayah, who was elsewhere at the moment. He also carried a particularly large katana, not large in the sense of the Demon of the Mist, Zabuza Momichi's, katana. The Blood King's katana was extremely long, about as long as he was tall, but remained a thin shape like a regular one.

The Blood King made his way into the formation to shake hands with the Hokage, a formal greeting. As he moved his cloak aside and revealed his clothing underneath, the Hokage spotted about 5 other shorter swords, not unlike the gigantic katana strapped to his back, but these were much shorter. One ninjato strapped at his shoulder running down his arms, one strapped to his formearm pointing towards where his shoulder sword if he held his arm out straight, two hanging on his belt in a regular fashion, these a little longer and a little bit thicker than the ones on his shoulder and his forearm, and finally, one about the same length of his belt swords but much thicker, almost like a machete, attached to his thigh.

Tsunade took a look at the brown cloak on his other dies and noticed similar impressions that gave her the knowledge of a mirroring set of swords attached to his opposite side.

'Eleven swords in total huh?' Tsunade thought.

"It is a pleasure to see you, Tsunade-sama of the Legendary Three." the Blood king said.

'And a deep voice.'

"It is also a pleasure to meet you…Blood King." She stated a little nervously, and with due cause. The Blood King was even above her skill level and would have no problems…and from what his reputations tells…no qualms in wiping out the entire village with a single jutsu. "Welcome to our village."

"Thank you, it is good to be back after all this while."

The first part of his sentence was fairly normal and expected, however, the last part had alarmed more than a few shinobi close enough to hear that the famed Blood King had actually been here before, and not one person knew.

"You've been here before?" Asked Tsunade, not knowing where even her own questioning was leading.

"Yes, I was born here." Stated the Blood King, as calmly as he were discussing the weather.

"You're a missing-nin of this village!" Exclaimed Tsunade.

"Sort of, after all, I was banished, I did not leave of my own accord." He said, with very little emotion.

Missing-nin were allusive beings, but they tended to sometimes stick in groups, a sort of underground society. Some times even entire small villages of them were found. This knowledge led Tsunade to hope he knew some piece of information about a certain blonde boy who also shared the same fate as this man…then again, people only get banished from the village due to haneous acts…Naruto was the exception, not the rule. So she decided to ask later. 'First things first' she decided.

"Sir, as I have heard, you wanted to join with Konoha permanently. This can be arranged, and even more so since you were banished and are now seeking 'redemption' for your past crimes. But first, I need you to remove your mask and give us your actuall name so that we may begin registering process." She said as she beckoned one of the shinobi in the formation to step up. "This is Haruno Sakura, she will be documenting allt hat you tell me for record purposes. Anyways, please do remove your mask and give your full name."

"Hehe, I havn't actually removed this mask for quite some time…since banishment actually…so do please not be alarmed." Stated the man in a devious tone.

Naruto always did love playing with people's minds…ne?

His hand broke from Tsunades gently in order to remove the mask, a feat that took about as long as an enternity for those of the shinobi in the crowd who had heard the rumors of his existence. Some heard he was a ghost on the battlefield, coming and going without a trace, only stopping to savor the feel of blood on his hands. Others heard he was the Akatsuki's leader who had abandoned his post and had gone renegade. But, most of the populace of the elemental countries had heard a much more disturbing rumor. They had heard that he was a demon. In fact, many had reffered to him and the Demon Blood King. Many had thought he actually WAS a demon because of the kind of chakra he expelled…that of a demons, a violent red as opposed to a gentle human blue.

His hand snaked up to his mask as he was announcing all the titles he had been given in the short years of his name being actually known throughout the elemental countries.

"I am The Demon Blood King,"

His hand slowly creeping up past his chest

"The Destroyer of Worlds,"

almost to his neck

"The Dark Prince,"

almost to his chin

"The Messenger of Death,"

his fingers tapped once on his mask, as if trying to release it or hit a button.

"The Eleven Swords of Crimson",

his thumb pressed a button inside of his mask and his mask was now loose.

"and in the Northern countries, I am also known as the Harbinger of Oblivion."

His mask was now at his chest.

The crowd saw the extremely long and sharp canines, the blonde streaked with red hair, the red eye, and one dead orb…

"By kami-sama, he really IS a demon!" Yelled a shinobi from the crowd as others gasped in fear and tensed".

"A-and…your real name?" Asked Tsunade with a bit of fear in her voice.

"Ah yes, my real name." The Blood king reminissed. "It has been a long while since anyone has called be by my given name.".

"Never-the-less, we must document your real name in order to reinstate you." Spoke a more than frightened Sakura, who many could tell was merely scared so much should couldn't mnove, so was operating almost unconsciously.

"I'm surprised you don't know me without my mask on, after all Sakura-chan" he sarted.

"Only one other person will ever call me by that name!" Screamed Sakura when she remembered her old dumb teammate.

"Oh really? Didn't he betray your village, only to have your other teammate bring him back?" Stated Naruto, thinking she was reffering to Sasuke.

"N-No…but that is my other teammate Sasuke…how do you know so much?" Asked Sakura, now a little more afraid than when she yelled.

"Because Sakura-chan…Before my name was known throughout this world, I was known as the 'dobe' here in Konoha," Tsunade now turned a very pale white, "the dead-last of my class", Sakura was now sweating bullets, on top of turning more than a few lighter shades of white in disbelief at what she thought this person was about to say next, "the 'demon fox gaki'," And now the visible core of Konoha had paled…they just realized that they threw away the greatest weapon in the world because of their arrogance…and now they were fearing him even more than ever, "and to a very select few who didn't know me by 'those' names…I was called Naruto….Uzumaki Naruto."


	2. Chapter 2

A small paled army of ninja, a hopelessly emotional Hokage, and the most feared man on the face of the world. It was turning out to be an interesting night for one who had killed thousands and thousands across country after country.

"Well then," Naruto stated as he 'oh so unceremoniously' tossed his mask into the hands of a petrified Sakura, who dropped her clipboard and pen just to catch it.

"I do appreciate the recognition finally, but we do need to discuss a few things…such as where I will be staying for the rest of my days here, what rank I will be assigned, etcetera." Naruto said stoicly as he made his way through the crowded ninja who were making a very large path for him.

"N-N-Naruto…Youv'e come back to us…" Tsunade stated, still staring ahead of her at empty space (Naruto was already halfway through the crowd at this point) with misty eyes.

Sakura had almost the same reaction, but she did not have the courage to even mutter it. She had long since learned of Uzumaki Naruto's secret life that he led in the village, the one filled with suffering, cold stares, and colder hearts.

Yes, after he was banished, Tsunade had dropped the Sandaime's law about Naruto's secret. All of the younger generation of Konoha now knew of it. Sakura had taken it the hardest. After she was told, she nearly broke down. It had explained so much about Naruto, like an intricate puzzle that lacked a corner piece that seemed to put every other in its place. Like the last drop of water that will declare a cup full enough to spill an excess amount.

That had explained all the stares, the mob lynchings….everything. Everyone her age had thought it was because Naruto had deserved it for doing something horrible or stupid, like the time he painted the faces of the Hokage monument.

"Anytime your ready, Tsunade-sama." Naruto said impatiently as he turned around at the end of the man-made path.

As soon as he turned around, Tsunade had gone out into a full out sprint.

'Well…this is an interesting night indeed.'

Uzumaki Naruto, the Demon Blood King…..was being embraced by the Fifth Hokage of Konoha.

"Youv'e finally come back."

"Yes well, I do want to make amends. Hopefully the council will not banish me a second time. Seeing as my tenant has been fully absorbed by myself."

She had figured as much. After all, no one could really deny that he definitely no longer looked human.

"Its fine, as long as I know your in control we will never have a reason to fear you."

"Thats refreshing…don't get me wrong, I like the fear…but from my enemies."

Sakura stood, listening to the conversation, both happy that her long lost teammate had returned, and frightened at what he had become.

"Will the council have any 'problems' with this new development?" Naruto asked Tsunade, interrupting Sakura's train of thought.

"I doubt it. It was their idea in the first place and only went through because I had consented to it. Besides, if I know the council, and I do, they will NEVER try to banish someone as…valuable…as you." Tsunade half said, half whispered, and broke the embrace.

"You do however need to tell me what happened in detail later on."

"Sure thing, Tsunade-obachan." Naruto said, noticing Tsunades happy grin at the old and familiar nickname.

"As I was planning on doing once we learned about you more and established a more trusting and loyal relationship, we were planning on promoting you t…"

"Ah yes, Jounin of Konoha. I had expected as much. However, I don't very much like the idea of teachi…" Interuppted Naruto, to be followed by another interruption.

"Actually, we were going to promote you to the newly created position of Yonnin of Konoha." (San 3, ninninja, the legendary 3 ninja. Yon4, ninninja, the legendary four ninja…I thought this was fitting)Said Tsunade with a big grin. "You didn't think that the only AP class nin in all existence would be a mere Jounin did you?" She added as a rhetorical question.

"Heh, well…" Naruto began to ask, "When do we start missions?"

They had begun to walk to Naruto's lodgings while Tsunade explained Konoha's current situation. Wind and Fire countries were fairing poorly, each having lost a very large number of their forces. Sand having lost about 30 of their shinobi and Leaf taking a loss of over 35. It seemed that the only one not involved in the war, eerily enough, was the Village hidden in Sound. They had yet to take a side, though it is widely known that they would never side with the Leaf or the Sand. She went on the explain the details of the battlefront. She also managed to squeeze in tidbits of information on Naruto's old gang. It appeared as though the entire rookie nine and Gai's team…plus the sensei's themselves…were leading an attack on the northern border towards rock, rain, and mist.

"When do I set out towards the northern front?" Naruto inquired, as though all the other battlefronts seemed pointless to even participate in.

"Tommorow at dawn, your are to assist in the northern battlefront." Tsunade replied.

"Objectives?"

"Search and destroy all enemy ninja. Give them no quarter, they have deemed it unnecessary to offer it to us anyway."

"I see…mission accepted. Give me about 4 days."

Four days…Tsunade knew the reputation of the Blood King was to be feared and respected. But four days seemed an impossible feet to destroy three armies…even for an AP class nin.

"One day for every army, and one for travel and rest."

"Ok…" Tsunade said, better off having left the conversation drop instead of questioning his power. "Well, we have arrived at your lodging. I believe you'll recognize it quite well as your old apartment."

"Ah the memories…right Sakura-chan?"

'Eeep!' Sakura screamed inwardly.

"Well then, I'll leave you two to reminisce about old times. You are to set out at 0400 hours to the northern front. Goodluck naruto…I'll see you in four days time."

"See you then."

As Tsunade parted ways with her long lost—now reunited—surrogate son, a smile spread to her lips. She was finally at peace after so long a struggle, worrying about him.

Naruto opened the door to his apartment. 'Heh…still unlocked I see…even after allt his time.'

His thoughts were interrupted as Sakura charged at him. Tears blazing and arms extended, she caught the 'mighty Demon Blood King' in a full on embrace sibling embrace. She didn't speak, only letting the muffled sobs against his cloak do all the talking.

They stayed like that for what seemed like a few minuets.

"It's ok…I won't be leaving again….not for good anyway." Naruto said, as he almost hesitantly broke the pleasant embrace and ensuing silence.

"You…you didn't even say goodbye to us." She said, now visibly and mentally calmer then moments ago. "We thought we had lost you for good."

"Well, I did say goodbye to one very special person, but that didn't go as I planned. I meant to tell her, but the moment was just not there."

Flashback (the night before Naruto left)

Naruto and Hinata arrived at his the apartment door, he holding on to her, and she accepting the affection and returning it to him, knowing that she would be breaking two hearts tonight, his and her own.

He had never seen it coming. Naruto couldn't be blamed for his ignorance of course, since he was about to break news to her that would change her life forever, and he didn't know what would happen.

Naruto now had known about his impending exile. He was scheduled to leave in just two days, and he had been struggling with an unasked question.

Naruto and Hinata had been going out for almost a year now. It was something like a perfect relationship. He gave her courage and love, and she gave him support and happiness. Not the regular, fake happy of his smiling mask, but a true sincere smile that tingled on euphoria whenever she was around.

So it was, that Naruto was trying to ask Hinata to come with him. He wanted her to live happily with him, traveling all around the world and finding true happiness together, although for him, it didn't matter where but with her.

"Naruto-kun…" she started, as she hesitantly broke their own embrace.

He could see a few tears start to form in those lavender eyes he dared say he loved.

'Oh no! Could she have found out! Shit, this is not happening, I can't let it end like this. I love her, enough to risk my life for her! Please Kami-sama, let her say yes to the question I'm about to ask.' He decided, better to blurt out the question than to have Hinata call her out on it and say no off the bat.

A took in an enourmous breath, and opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off.

"We…can't be together anymore." Said Hinata, tears streaming down her cheeks now.

"W…What…why?" Said Naruto, now oozing trepidation.

"Father…he…arranged it to bring the two houses, the branch and family, together as one."

"I don't understand, isn't that good news?" asked Naruto with a solemn expression, fearful of the outcome of this night.

She was really hating herself now. She hated herself for letting this all happen under her nose. She hated that she had no say in it, because to go against it would mean her exile from the clan and Konoha as a whole. She hated it, mostly, because it wasn't fair to her feelings of love for Naruto, because it wasn't fair to him…to them.

"Neji-kun and I…we are to be married in two months time for the branch house and main house to become one whole house again." She said, stuttering and sobbing like a broken woman.

If there ever was a straw to break the camels back, this had to be three metric tons of dead weight on a mouse's nose.

Resigned to exile, lost to love, and shrouded in sorrow was the only way to describe Naruto's face as he, without a warning, started walking away into the streets.

Few know the pain of losing their most precious people from right under them. Naruto was one now. He felt the longing for his love, for something that wasn't his anymore…in a way, it never was. In the end, it was never meant to be, and wouldn't even keep a single shred of her things that she left for him. Not the pictures of them together, not her blanket that they had slept under for the first time they were truly together one night, not even the insignificant of items. He would throw away the engagement ring that was fashioned from the Godaime's necklace that he had won in a bet with her long ago. He was saving it for her, to propose, if she excepted going into exile with him. She was no longer his, and it would do him good to not think about her anymore, and those things would constantly remind him. Some may call this petty, throwing away things that once meant so much, but to Naruto, to a man that had nothing left BUT those things to remind him of her, he had to do so. Whoever said that to love and lose is better than to not love at all, surely hadn't lost anything ever, because Naruto's was a pain no man can ever recover from.

He is head back to her as he was disappearing into the night, already on his way out of the village for good. 'If she is gone…than what is the point of delaying the enibitable?'

"Goodbye…Hinata-chan. I may forget about your quirks, your actions…even your things…" He said, now shedding a tear of his own "I may even one day, forget you. But…I'll never forget that I loved you, the girl who met me as a boy, and the boy who gave to you freely because he received it."

He said, as he disappeared into the dimly lit streets of Konoha, never to be seen again for a very long time, and never as the same person he once was. He didn't even wait for Hinata to utter her goodbye's. She would find out later the next day, that he had gone for good, and she would probably never see her Naruto-kun again. Then a letter addressed to her carrying a box and a single word written inside the envelope had arrived.

It read "Sorry". When she opened the box, she saw the engagement ring that was meant for her, now having lost its shine, much like her once brilliant lavender eyes seemed to dull. She cried for days and sulked for months later. They even had to push back her own wedding date because she was too depressed.

Flashback End

"In a way, the moment was never meant to exist in the first place." Naruto said, as he let Sakura sit down on the couch in his apartment so he could recant the tale of his last night in Konoha. She deserved to know anyway, she was, after-all, his team-mate.

Scene Change

Wind and Fire against Grass, Rain, Mist, Earth, and Lightning.

Kakashi sat back in his tent at the Northern Front. Tsunade had appointed him acting commander of the combined Leaf and Sand forces. The battlefield in front of them lay in ruins, smoldering heaps everywhere which were once called humans. The Grass, Earth, and Rain had dug themselves in opposite the Leaf and Sand forces. It was a veritable 'no man's land' in between them. Every time a ninja of any side would so much as peek his head out from the trenches, dozens of Kunai and shuriken would target the head and let loose. To make matters worse, moral was extremely poor. The artillery that the enemy had brought up was also slowly killing them through attrition.

Tremors rocked the tent Kakashi sat in, letting loose dirt and soil from the top of the tent and scattering them on his intelligence papers. Kakashi was beginning to lose hope. Many had died int his battle alone, and Rain, Mist, and Lightning were still unnacounted for on the battlefield. 'Probubly trying to circumnavigate our position and flank us….but there is little we can do but sit back and wait'.

Waiting for death, as it seemed, was the only option left. Kakashi had survived one great ninja war already, and through that experience he knew when a battle was going to be won or lost. He knew when efforts were fruitless. The least he could do now was to encourage the ninja on his side and go down fighting.

So he stepped out from the tent into the muddy, sooty, and much hated trenches to check on the moral of his troops.

Some good reviews, and I thank you for that. If it keeps on coming, I might make this into a fairly large story instead of a two-shot or three-shot like I had planned without a crap load of reviews.

Oh and to answer a few questions, yes, the entirety of the rookie nine (minus Sakura) are on the Northern front.

Also, I decided to make the ninja battles into somewhat of trench warfare and small flanking skirmishes. After-all, the last romantic battle ever fought was WWI.


End file.
